MarioWiki:About
MarioWiki is about all of Nintendo's Mario games, and the characters that appear in them. We started on July 15, 2007. We have a total of articles related to the Mario series and the games. Please help us make MarioWiki one of the most comprehensive Mario sources on the internet! You can for free and start editing our pages quickly and easily. History 2007 On 2007, Phil.e. founded MarioWiki. 2008 Due to the lack of active administrators, Phil.e. promoted [[User:TheMG|'TheMG']] and [[User:Count Caterpie|'Count Caterpie']] as administrators. On September 23, MarioWiki reached its 450th article: Mario Party DS. 2009 MarioWiki had a new custom Monaco skin. It reached its 500th article: Rainbow Ride. With edits building up fast, MarioWiki reached its 650th article: Boo's Mansion. [[User:Launchballer|'Launchballer']] requested to become an administrator, but users opposed it. However, the wiki did not need more administrators. TheMG requested to become a bureaucrat. As a result, users supported his request and CatherineMunro promoted him into a bureaucrat. 2010 Launchballer requested to become a rollback for MarioWiki, thus the community supported it. TheMG promoted Launchballer into becoming an rollback. 2011 MarioWiki had its new logo. Users continued to help the community reaching 2,500 articles. Overall, users were promoted and they resigned from their positions. 2012 MarioWiki editors progressed their edits to its 3,000th article: Pink Apple. [[User:Conker's Bad Fur Day|'Conker's Bad Fur Day']] was promoted into an administrator while Wattz2000 promoted into a bureaucrat. [[User:ZeoSpark|'ZeoSpark']] joined MarioWiki on September 21; he noticed many fanon pages and was willing to help the wiki. After his huge help as an editor, he signed up to become an administrator of MarioWiki. However, users rejected his request, and did not "need another admin". 2013 The wiki staff became inactive with Wattz2000 as the last editor. Recent users were not helping the wiki by spamming images on pages. ZeoSpark was aware of it and requested the adoption to the Community Central. ZeoSpark created a blog post about adopting the wiki, I'maLuigi attempted to adopt the wiki too. However, Merrystar gave administrator and bureaucrat rights to ZeoSpark. As a result, the wiki started from scratch with previous staff resigning from their positions. Additionally, MarioWiki reached 4,000 articles. ZeoSpark revived the The Glitz Pit. 2014 [[User:Lumoshi|'Lumoshi']], [[User:Dreb607|'Dreb607']] and [[User:JosephTheElite|'JosephTheElite']] were elected to be the staff of MarioWiki. 2015 [[User:Dimentio99|'Dimentio99']] became an administrator while the wiki reached 5,000 articles. 2017 On 2017, [[User:Derekblue1|'Derekblue1']] and [[User:CoolKarim|'CoolKarim']] became administrators of MarioWiki. MarioWiki reached 6,000 articles. MarioWiki connects to the Mario Multilanguage Wiki, a Discord server that is "home to the users of the wikis of different languages". 2018 MarioWiki reached over 7,000 articles. 2019 Derekblue1 updated the wiki with new portable infoboxes and then changed it in a few months. Additionally, the WAM (W'iki '''A'ctivity 'M'onitor) log was added to the wiki to keep track of the wiki's activity. Derekblue1 became a bureaucrat while CoolKarim resigned from his position and LuigMaster41 became an administrator. '''RB1196 became a content moderator. While the page creation progress took more than a year, MarioWiki reached 8,000 articles. About